Keirdorl
by amy1oM
Summary: Da'an's eldest child attemtps to reproduce. . . AU with spoilers up to Seasons 3 or 4


**Keirdorl  
By** Lomeinie

**Rating: **PG  
**Spoilers:**** Up to late Season 3 or 4 as I honestly don't remember when we learned certain issues about the Taelons. **

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Earth Final Conflict or any of its familiar characters -- and no copyright infringement is intended by this story so I expect **not** to be sued.

///  
_Many Years Before the Taelon Arrival On Earth_. . .

Ya'par stared at the Taelon before him. Likewise, the Taelon returned his gaze unwaveringly and the two members of the warring species gained a new respect for the other. The Jaridian eyes grew large as the word the Taelon had spoken sunk in.

"What you are proposing, my friend, is treason if either of us are caught," Ya'par said, turning his gaze back towards the blackness of space.

"Still, is it not worth the risk if it will bring our two species together again in peace and harmony? The Taelon race is slowly dying out and we are left with very few options," the Taelon replied.

"Yes. . .But how do you propose we go about creating this child? Your race is barren and mine is slowly reaching the same state. Who will carry this child to term?" Ya'par asked, watching his Taelon counterpart closely as he spoke.

"I will volunteer for such an important role," the Taelon replied. 

"But you are barren," Ya'par replied.

"With the help of my parent, I have undergone treatments that we hope has made me able to carry and bear this child. Who among you is willing to be the child's other parent?" Ju'el asked Ya'par.

"I am. I will father the child. How will you keep this from the Commonality?" Ya'par asked.

"I will distance myself from them until after the child is born. I will distance myself from them both in body and sprit as I will travel to one of our most distant outpost under the pretense it is for my scientific research. There I will meet with members of the kir'haa'rosha who will help me bear the child in isolation," Ju'el answered.

"And after the child is born, will you return to the Synod?" Ya'par asked.

"Yes, so that I may be at my parent's side. The kir'haa'rosha will help me to give the child over to your care, Ya'par. I will trust you to raise the child well, my friend," Ju'el said and clasped the hands of the Jaridian's in his own.

"You have my word, Ju'el. The child will become keirdorl, this I swear to you, Ju'el," Ya'par said.

"Thank you, Ya'par," Ju'el replied...  
_Many Years Later. . ._

Da'an stood as composed as he could before the portal in his embassy. He watched and waited for the portal to activate with only his fingers twitching as a sign of his anxiousness. His oldest child, Ju'el, would be arriving from the one of the few distant colonies that the Taelons had left. Ju'el came with the most extraordinary news. . .

Ju'el carried a child. . . 

Throughout the Commonality, Da'an could hear his Taelon brethren rejoicing and Da'an smiled because only he knew secret as to how Ju'el had conceived this child. But that was secret they would have to keep for a long time yet. . .

Suddenly the portal activated and Ju'el appeared. Da'an was glad that he had dismissed all of his human aides from this initial greeting because it allowed him to show emotions that were not normally shown, not even to one's child. Da'an stood without his human facade, extending his hand out to Ju'el and Ju'el reached out to take his parent's hand. Their thoughts opened almost immediately to one another and they enjoyed a deep, intimate level of parent-child bonding that they had never lost since Da'an carried Ju'el over 1,000 years ago.

After a moment, Ju'el pulled his hand away and taking Da'an's other hand, he placed it on his slightly bulging abdomen. Da'an smiled as he felt the mind of the child growing within Ju'el's body. The two Taelons stood for several moments, communing with the child and with each other. Finally Da'an pulled away and replaced his human façade as he walked over to his where his chair was located.

"What is it, mur'la?" Ju'el asked, using the endearment term for parent.

"Quo'on wishes to see you as soon as the Synod can be called together for a meeting," Da'an said.

"But this is not a matter of concern, mur'la. I came prepared for this meeting. I am prepared to answer all of the Synod's questions regarding how I was able to conceive this child. I will be truthful," Ju'el replied.

"If that is so, they Synod will order you to join the void before the child enter this plane of existence. They will see it as an abomination and a step backwards in our evolutionary course," Da'an said. 

"Mur'la," Ju'el began, "I will not die. My child will be born and it will be be hailed for the miracle that it is. Not even Zo'or will be able to prevent the birth of the child," Ju'el replied.

Da'an frowned at the mention of Ju'el's younger sibling. "Zo'or is more determined that you realized, Ju'el. If he does not wish for this child to be born, he will stop it," Da'an replied. 

"He cannot murder another Taelon," Ju'el replied.

"But the child is not fully Taelon," Da'an said.

"But is it. Ya'par has perfected the process. I carry a child that is Taelon, not a hybrid child," Ju'el said.

"How is this possible? I was the last Taelon to carry a child to term and to bring it into this plane of existence. No other Taelon has succeeded since. Not even Zo'or, who will soon begin the reproductive cycles," Da'an replied.

"Mur'la, the treatments worked. They have restored my ability to bear Taelon children," Ju'el said. 

"And what of Y'para?" Da'an asked.

"She lives with Ya'par. She will someday make herself known to both our peoples but until then she studies and readies herself for the day she will help both our peoples find peace. Until that day, Ya'par has given both our races hope that we will not become extinct."

"Unless it is by war," Da'an replied quietly. . .

Ju'el stared at him as the datastream came to life, displaying the imagines of the Synod members. Da'an walked to his chair and was seated as Quo'on spoke. Ju'el turned from his parent to face the Leader of the Taelon Synod, bowing slightly as he gave the Taelon greeting. 

"Ju'el," Quo'on began returning the greeting, "You have been called to this meeting of the Synod because we wish to discuss and ascertain how you were able to conceive the child you are carrying."

"I am open to all of the Synod's questions," Ju'el said and Zo'or sneered at him.

Ju'el looked briefly at Zo'or, acknowledging his younger sibling with a nod of his head but nothing more. "Perhaps, the Synod would allow my explanation be given to a member of the Caste of the Sciences as my explanation will be better understood by such," Ju'el said.

"Very well. Ne'eg shall be sent to the North American embassy where you shall answer all of his questions, Ju'el. The Synod shall meet again in three days' time to discuss the findings of Ne'eg's report." Quo'on said and the Synod vanished from the chamber. All except one. 

Zo'or. . .

"Yes, Zo'or?" Da'an asked, wishing his youngest would not start a confrontation with Ju'el.

"I wish to meet with you, Ju'el, after Ne'eg has concluded his interview," Zo'or replied. "Alone." he added, shooting a look at Da'an.

"What is the purpose of this meeting?" Da'an asked, saving Ju'el the trouble.

Zo'or disappeared without speaking another word.  
"Take care, Ju'el," Da'an warned, as they heard footsteps coming up the ramp. It was Agent Sandoval.  
Da'an returned the implant's salute as they waited from him to speak.  
"Yes, Agent Sandoval?" Da'an said.

"Da'an, Ne'eg is here to see you," Sandoval replied, looking at Ju'el.

"Send him in please, Agent Sandoval," Da'an said. Sandoval nodded and left.

Ne'eg entered within the next few moments, nodding his greeting to Da'an even as he spoke to Ju'el.   
"Ju'el, I will need you to journey with me to the homeship where I my conduct my interview," Ne'eg said, indicating the nearby portal. "I will also be performing an examination to make sure that the child is healthy without any defects."

Ju'el nodded and followed Ne'eg to the portal. Da'an then watched as they vanished. . .

Ju'el laid on an examination table, waiting for Ne'eg to complete his scan. After the scanner was deactivated, Ne'eg checked his readings and then laid a hand on Ju'el abdomen. After a second he opened his eyes and turned to walk to a corner of the room.

"I have concluded my examination. You may leave," Ne'eg said.

Ju'el watched as Ne'eg left the room. He sat up and accessed the datastream to arrange an appointment with Zo'or. The face that greeted him was not that of Zo'or's but a minor Taelon diplomat who greeted him nervously.

"Yes, Zo'or?" the aide asked, causing Ju'el to frown.

"This is Ju'el of the Science Caste. I am calling to arrange an appointment with Zo'or. He-" Ju'el's voice trailed off when Zo'or appeared.

"That will be all, To'maa. You may leave," Zo'or said and he waited to speak as the other Taelon left the room.

"I have completed my interview with Ne'eg. Did you not wish to speak to me?" Ju'el said.

"Yes, I did. But my duties as Companion Representative to the United Nations will cause us delay to our meeting. They have called an emergency session and I must attend," Zo'or replied.

"Of course, Zo'or. We all have our duties to attend to. I shall return to Earth for the time being. I will be with Da'an until your schedule is cleared for our meeting," Ju'el said.

"I shall look forward to such our meeting," Zo'or replied and severed the connection.

Zo'or was indeed up to something, Ju'el thought. He remembered his childhood with Zo'or as a sibling. The two had been twins, carried together by the same parent and close together in the womb. Only after when they had been born and were but a few years old did their lives separate.

Taelons could remember their time in the womb of their parents, before they were born. Ju'el remembered the time he had spent there, communing with his parent and with his siblings, Zo'or. He remember mostly feeling loved and the warmth of Zo'or's love for them both. They'd been so young then and barely cognizant of their own thoughts, much less that of each.

But he remembered. . .

Now their relationship and ties to each other couldn't be further apart. Zo'or mistrusted him and he let Ju'el know it. That was one reason Ju'el had chosen the scientific caste instead of the diplomatic caste. He had chosen to follow in the footsteps of their grandparent, Ma'el, while Zo'or surprisingly had chosen to follow in the footsteps of their parent, Da'an. It was another way they had grown apart. . .

Ju'el left the medical ward of the mothership and walked back towards the ID portal, considering what his sibling's plans could be. Absentmindedly he programmed the coordinates to Da'an's embassy and stepped into the portal and waited. . .

And when he came out on the other side, he was not in Da'an's audience chamber. . .  
Commander William Boone yawned and switched off his computer screen. He had been putting in 12 hours days here lately for Da'an, trying to finalize security layout plans for one of his Companion's new projects. After called Lili to let her know he was on the way, he got up and stretched, and grabbing his jacket as he headed out the door for the Flat Planet Café. He was just about out the door when he heard the familiar hum of the ID portal activating. . .   
Suppressing a sigh, he turned to walk to the area of his office that housed the portal.

"Zo'or?" Boone asked upon seeing the Taelon. He had been expecting Da'an to be there but instead was greeted by the sight of the Taelon he disliked the most. The Taelon look puzzled at him.

"I am not Zo'or," he said in English, his voice soft and gentle. "My name is Ju'el." the Taelon introduced himself, giving the Taelon greeting. Boone returned the greeting and looked the Taelon over. It was then he noticed that his midsection was bulging. It was then he knew for sure it wasn't Zo'or.

"You are Commander William Boone?" Ju'el asked.

"Yes, I am." Boone replied.

"Da'an speaks praises of you, commander," Ju'el said.

"Really?" Boone asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, really. He believes that you show much potential to understand us," Ju'el said.

"Thank you. By the way, do need my help with anything? I was just about to step out the door when the portal activated," Boone said.

The Taelon cocked his head. "Yes, I was attempting to reach the portal of Da'an's embassy but I seemed to have miscalculated when I programmed the coordinates into the portal in," Ju'el said. Boone smiled.

"The embassy is just a hop, skip, and a jump away from here. I could drive you there if you'd like to see a part of the city before heading back to the embassy. . ." Boone said, liking the Taelon. Ju'el cocked his head again, puzzled at Boone's words. 

"I would be pleased to accompany you to this embassy this way, Commander Boone. However, I do not know how to 'hop, skip, and jump' as you said," Ju'el said, puzzled. Boone resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled. 

"It's an idiom, Ju'el. It means that the embassy isn't far from here. Come on, I'll drive you," Boone said, motioning towards the door. Ju'el started to walk towards the door when Boone's global chirped. He saw Ju'el looking at him and he smiled.

"Excuse me," he said and walked away to open it.

"Boone, where the heck are you?"

"I'm still at the embassy. I got an unexpected visitor. I'll explain later, Lili. Tell everyone I will be there in 10. Bye," Boone said and closed the global. He looked at the Taelon. "Come on, let's go before anyone else calls me."  
Da'an was in deep conversation with Agent Sandoval when Ju'el entered followed by Boone. Da'an looked puzzled at seeing Boone there.  
"Commander Boone?" Da'an asked.

"I came to escort Ju'el to you, Da'an," Boone said, an amused glint in his eyes. 

Da'an glanced at Sandoval and Ju'el. "Thank you, commander."

Boone nodded and left, still smiling. Da'an dismissed Sandoval and he turned to Ju'el as Sandoval left the office.

"How did you come to arrive at my implant's office?" Da'an asked, stepping down from his chair to walk towards the window. He gazed out over the city as Ju'el answered.

"I miscalculated the coordinates as I entered them into the portal's control," Ju'el said. He knew that the computer must have rerouted his destination to Boone's portal when it read the mistake. Taelons were not perfect after all. "Upon meeting Commander Boone, he offered to escort me to the embassy in a human mode of transportation called an automobile," Ju'el said.

"I am familiar with this mode of transportation," Da'an confirmed.

"We then traversed the measurement of distance that Commander Boone referred to as a 'hop, skip, and a jump'." Ju'el said. Da'an cocked his head to look at Ju'el but did not speak. He knew that this was a human idiom and he decided not to comment upon it.

"Have you met with Zo'or?" Da'an asked.

"No, he was detained by a meeting with the United Nations, mur'la," Ju'el answered. He joined detained at the window and extended his hand out to Da'an. Da'an looked at it for a moment. 

"Ju'el, you are new to the ways of the humanity and of this world, you must exercise caution. I do not want to lose you, m'hali." Da'an said quietly. He startled Ju'el by using the term of endearment that when it was translated meant beloved, favorite child. Had Zo'or been present, it would have given him more reason to resent Ju'el and hate Da'an even more that he already did.

"I will be cautious, mur'la. I am just as curious about the universe as I was a child, but I have learned that not all of the universe is so harmless as a tiymba fly," Ju'el said, offering his hand again to Da'an.

Da'an smiled. "I am glad that you have learned wisdom," he said and took Ju'el's offered hand. The world around them melted away as they communed in the warmth of the other's mind. . .  
Lili suppressed a sigh as she listened to Augur drone on and on about one of his latest adventures online. She kept hoping that Boone would show up any second and shut the hacker up before she had to do it herself. Lili liked Augur but there were times he drove her up the wall and then some. . .  
"Boone! Over here!" she yelled when she saw him walk in the door. Augur frowned but signaled one of the waitresses over to their table. Boone sat down as Lili and Augur slid over.

"Order whatever you want, Boone. This one is on me," Augur said.

Boone shot Augur an amused look. "Thanks, Augur." he said and quickly placed an order before Augur could change his mind. 

"So, Boone, want to tell us why you're late?" Lili asked, sipping her drink.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. You'll never guess who showed up in the at the ID portal in my office," Boone began and waited to continue when the waitress brought his drink over. She was gone in a second and Boone sipped his drink.

"Well?" Lili prompted, her hand gestures indicated she was exasperated. 

Boone swallowed. "I wish visited by a Taelon," he said, watching them both for their reactions.

"That's it? Boone, that is hardly a big-" Augur began.

"I was visited by a Taelon I had never met before. His name is Ju'el and I don't think that he's ever been on Earth before today. But here's the real shock," Boone paused for dramatic effect and to take another sip of his drink.

"Boone. . ." Lili said dangerously.

"You know, Lili, you really need to work on being patient," Boone teased and the look she shot him forced him to continue his story. "Ju'el, looks just like Zo'or. I swear I honestly thought that I was talking to his twin or something."

"What convinced you that it wasn't him finally?" Lili asked. 

"Well you know what a little snit Zo'or is right?" Boone asked and Lili nodded. "Well, what had me so convinced is that he was polite and he was clearly curious about me because I am human. Now you know as well as I do that Zo'or hates humans and despises us. And there is one last thing that convinced me. . ."

"And that would be?" Augur asked for Lili. At that moment, the waitress arrived with Boone's meal and he waited until she had left to continue. 

"Pass the ketchup please," he said, annoying his two companions. "Ju'el was completely lost. He said that he was trying to get to the portal in Da'an's office from a portal on the mothership and mistaken entered the wrong coordinates. And since the portal is programmed with a failsafe just in case to guard against human error, it rerouted him to my office," Boone said.

"Are you sure that wasn't Zo'or?" Lili asked.

Boone nodded. "Ju'el told me that Da'an thinks very highly of me and he sees me as having great potential. Now does that sound like Zo'or to you?" 

Lili snorted. "I guess not. Zo'or would die first rather than pay a compliment to one of us inferior human beings."

"Yep." Boone said and took a bite of his Grease Monkey.

"So where is this Taelon at now?" Augur asked.

"I drove him to the embassy," Boone replied, wiping ketchup from his mouth.

"You what?"

At that moment, the news came on the TV and a reporter showed an amateur home video footage of Boone's car entering the embassy grounds with Zo'or staring out with unbridled curiosity. The reporter's voice could be heard over the footage.

"Again, we do not know why Commander Boone was using this form of transportation to escort the U.N. Companion, Zo'or, to the Washington DC embassy but we do know that all is well. In other news, Lieutenant Beckett. . ." All eyes turned upon Boone and people fired questions at him from across the room.

"No comment!" Boone finally said.

"Is there something wrong with Zo'or's shuttle pilot?"

"No comment. Augur, could we go to a private booth please?" Boone asked.

Augur nodded. "Follow me." Augur led them to the booth he always kept in reserve for himself or guests and punched in the code to open the door. "After you," he said as Boone and Lili followed. Boone carried his plate of food in as Lili followed with the drinks. After rearranging themselves at the table, Boone smiled.

"What's so funny?" Lili asked.

"I'm surprised Jonathan hasn't called us already wanting-" He stopped when his global beeped.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered and opened it. It wasn't Jonathan.

///   
"Commander Boone, what is the meaning of this?" Zo'or said angrily at him.  
"What do you mean Zo'or?" he asked in full implant mode.

"I mean," Zo'or said, his tone condescending, "Is what is the meaning of you using such a primitive and unsecured way of transporting a member of the Taelon Synod to our embassy." 

"I foresaw no danger in transporting Ju'el to the embassy that way. He did not inform me that he was a member of the Synod and he seemed quite curious about Earth. There isn't a better way of seeing the city than to drive among its people, Zo'or," Boone said, praying he didn't sound like a smart butt right at that moment.

"It is an violation of your motivational imperative to endanger the life of a Companion, Commander Boone. Report to Doctor Belman immediately for a diagnostic." Zo'or ordered.

"Yes, Zo'or," Boone said as Zo'or severed the link. Boone groaned. "For once I'd like to be able to finish a meal with being interrupted by Doors or the High and Mighty Zo'or." He got up and started to put on his jacket.

"So you're going?" Lili asked.

"Yeah, do me a favor and go tell Da'an what is going on." he said and left. Lili followed suit, leaving Augur alone in the booth with a half eaten Grease Monkey. . .  
Lili entered the audience chamber to the sight of two Taelons standing before the windows of the embassy, holding one another's hands and in a deep sharing. She thought about doing an about face when Da'an broke the contact off and turned to face her.

"Yes, Captain Marquette?" he asked. 

"Sorry to interrupt," Lili began as she stared at Ju'el's back. "But Commander Boone asked me to inform you that Zo'or has ordered him to report to Doctor Belman for an examination of his CVI. Apparently he thinks because the Commander drove Ju'el over here instead of bringing him by portal or shuttle that his MI is malfunctioning." 

Da'an exchanged a glance with Ju'el. "I will speak to Zo'or."

"And I will visit the gardens," Ju'el announced.

"Very well. Captain Marquette, please accompany Ju'el to the gardens. I may have need of your services soon," Da'an said.

"Of course, Da'an."

Da'an watched them leave and he turned to wave his datastream on, knowing that Zo'or would be just retiring for the evening from his role as United Nations Companion. His face appeared before Da'an.

"Yes, Da'an?" he asked.

"By what right, Zo'or, do you presume to order my implant, Boone, to report to Doctor Belman for an examination of his CVI?" Da'an asked.

"By right of membership within the Synod, Da'an. He is your implant but we are equals within the Synod. He is mine to command and it is the right of every Taelon to command whatever implant they see fit. You are unnaturally protective of Boone, Da'an," Zo'or replied.

"You contradict my authority as North American Companion, Zo'or. Exercise wisdom before I am forced to bring this before Quo'on and the Synod," Da'an replied and ended the communication with a sweep of his hand. He turned to watch the city as at last the sun began to sink beneath the horizon. The stars would appear soon and the garden would be lovely this time of night. Waving his hand again he brought the datastream to life. . .

"Agent Sandoval, please hold all my calls for the rest of this evening. If they are from Commander Boone, I will accept them. I shall be out in the gardens should my presence be required," Da'an said and Sandoval nodded.  
Lili stared at the Taelon beside her and she found it unnerving that he looked so much like Zo'or but almost immediately she knew that it wasn't. Ju'el was quiet and walked gazing at the plants. She noticed that he often rubbed his abdomen but in the twilight's light she couldn't see why he did this. His gesture reminded her of a human mother who was with child.  
"It can't be," she muttered.

"Yes, Captain Marquette?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Oh nothing, Ju'el. I was just thinking out loud," she said.

"Ah." 

"Actually I do have one question for you. It's a little personal so you don't have to answer it if you don't want to," Lili said. The Taelon stopped and faced her, a smile on his face.

"Please state it," he said.

"Okay, I was wondering about something I've watched you do just now. I noticed that you were rubbing your abdomen just now. Now here on Earth whenever a human woman does this, she's with child. . ." Lili began.

"And you are curious as to know whether or not I am with child as well?" the Taelon asked.

"Well. . .yes I do," Lili admitted.

"I am."

"You are? I didn't think that it was possible!" Lili exclaimed.

"I am the first Taelon in many years to carry a child and I shall be the first of many to bear our race children again," Ju'el said, patting his abdomen again.

"Well, congratulations!" Lili said.

Ju'el nodded his head. "Thank you, Captain Marquette."

"Please call me Lili, Ju'el." she said.

"Very well, Lili."

"Uh, Ju'el, may I ask you another personal question?" Lili ventured after a minute.

"Yes. . ."

"Why do you and Zo'or look so much alike?" she asked.

"Because we shared the womb of the same parent at the same time. We are in essence what humans would call twins I believe." Ju'el answered, beginning to walk again.

"Well you're nothing like him," Lili stated before she could stop herself.

"What is your meaning?" Ju'el asked, passing her an amused smile as she became uncomfortable.

"The garden is beautiful at night, is it not?" Da'an's voice came from behind suddenly. They both turned to face him. "Captain Marquette, you may go home if you wish. The hour grows late," Da'an said, dismissing her. Lili nodded.

"What about Commander Boone?" she asked, knowing he might want to go home.

"I believe he will stay at his apartment in the city this evening," Da'an replied.

"All right then. Goodnight, Da'an. Ju'el," she replied. 

"Goodnight, captain," Da'an said. 

"Goodnight, Lili." Ju'el added as she left.   
"What a curious species." Ju'el said as soon as Lili had vanished.  
"Indeed." Da'an agreed as they were seated on a bench. The stars were appearing and they gazed up at them in silence.

"These are a stranger's stars," Da'an said after a moment.

"But do you not find them comforting?" Ju'el asked.

Da'an looked at his child. "In some ways I do but in others I long to see our galaxy again. Still the stars are the stars, even when they are a stranger's stars."

Suddenly, Ju'el drew in a sharp breath and Da'an looked at him with concern. Alarm was on Ju'el's face as he looked at Da'an. 

"What is it, m'hali?" Da'an asked, concerned. 

"The child. . .is in danger," he gasped. 

Da'an took his hand. "I will alert Ne'eg to meet with us on board the mothership." Da'an said and helped Ju'el to his feet. The Taelons then entered the embassy and Da'an sat him in his energy stream, waving the datastream on in the next second. Ne'eg dispatched medics to bring Ju'el to the mothership. . .  
Boone was summoned to the mothership after Doctor Belman finished her examination. She reported that nothing unusually showed up on her scans of his CVI. Da'an had summoned Boone a few moments ago when Ju'el had to be transported to the mothership a few moments ago. It was then that Boone had learned that Ju'el was with child.

Da'an stood outside of the medical ward of the mothership. He didn't move save the nervous twitching of his fingers. He stared out a nearby port and seemed unaware of Boone's presence. Boone cleared his throat after a moment.

"Da'an, what's wrong?" he asked as the Taelon looked at him.

"Ju'el has entered premature labor." Da'an answered.

Boone's eyes widened. "I didn't even know that he was expecting a child."

"Indeed, Boone. Did you not observe the abnormality of Ju'el's abdomen?" Da'an asked.

"Now that you mention, yes I did. That's because he is carrying a baby?" Boone asked and Da'an nodded. "I thought that the Taelons were barren."

"We are." 

"Then how-"

Ne'eg came out into the corridor at that moment. As he looked into Da'an's eyes, sadness could be seen to pass between the Taelons.

"The child has joined the void." Da'an said, not really asking. 

"Yes. Ju'el is weakened and I cannot say whether or not he will join the void this night as well." Ne'eg answered. "You may go to him, Da'an. He needs to rest but you may stay at his side as I make my report to the Synod." 

"Oh, Da'an, I am so sorry," Boone said as Ne'eg disappeared down the corridor.

"Why? It is the way of all living things, Commander Boone. While this child represented much to my people, we will continue on without it. I will remain on the mothership this night. You may return to Earth. I will summon Captain Marquette when I am ready to return to Earth." Da'an said and walked into the ward. 

Da'an entered the ward to find Ju'el standing by the port instead of resting as he had expected. Ju'el was not facing him but Da'an felt his sadness despite his stoic composure as he looked out towards Earth. Da'an approached him and did something that he had not done since Ju'el was a child. He wrapped his arms around him and gently turned him to face him. He Ju'el been human he would have cried at that moment for the child he had lost. . .

"Mur'la, I had such hopes for this child's survival. The thought of finally being a parent caused me much joy and contentment. It brought hope to our race. Now the child is gone," Ju'el said quietly, pain in his voice. Da'an touched his face.

"We will have our hope to return again, Ju'el. You have still given us hope that we are not completely barren. And there is Y'para to consider," Daa'n said.

"Yes, Y'para." Ju'el whispered, laying his head on Da'an's shoulder.

Boone walked into the headquarters of the Resistance the next morning, refreshed from a goodnight's sleep. Lili was already there, in conference with Jonathan Doors and Doctor Belman. As Boone joined the group, Doors spoke to him.

"What's this Lili has been telling me about this new Taelon Ju'el? She said that he's expecting a child."

"Yes, Ju'el. Identical twin to Zo'or. The child died last night. Ju'el miscarried." Boone answered.

"Good." Jonathan replied.

"That's a cold thing to say, Jonathan," Lili said.

"Is is really? It may be cold but it's comforting to know that their population number isn't going to be growing anytime soon." Doors replied.  
A few days later, when Ju'el was out of danger, he returned to the embassy to tell Da'an that he had decided to try to carry another child to term. He was determined to have a child again so that the Commonality would grow and prosper. . .

"I will wait a few months before I try to conceive another child but I wish to do this, mur'la," Ju'el said.

"I will not try to stop you. I have but one request, Ju'el," Da'an said.

"Yes?"

"Help your sibling to concieve as well. . ."

**FIN**

**Author's Note:** I own Ya'par and Ju'el.


End file.
